Bus Boy
by iTsGinnyXD
Summary: Kotana Sumire always looks forward to meeting eyes with a hot college bus driver every morning. She thinks of her attraction towards him as a silly crush, but later finds out how much of an impact he has in her life. Drama,Romance,Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The window made a soft creaking sound as I gently pushed it open. The night's breeze blew quietly into the room I was in, caressing my face. I looked below myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Crap this place is high._

I shivered at the thought of having to jump off this two story building only to be met by the hard cement floor that is probably covered with sharp pebbles, waiting to poke into my skin. I adjusted myself so that I would have a more comfortable position before I jumped.

Did I mention? I'm currently sitting on a thick stone fence that belongs to a balcony located about forty feet from the ground.

Tonight, I'm going to die.

**  
Chapter 1**

"Gackt-San! I love you too!" I shouted with all my might as the famous Japanese singer sang a love song that was written just for me. His voice smoothly flowed into my ears, creating a nerve wrecking sensation of excitement.

Suddenly, Gackt-San started to change his lyrics.

"Hey…old hag. HEY!" was what he sang. My face scrunched up in confusion as I desperately tried to grasp him. My arms flung recklessly at him while trying to avoid his flawless face.

"HEY!" he continued. "You old hag!" Then he started to blur and slowly disappear.

"Hey...Ugly old hag. HEY!"

After Gackt's body completely disappeared, my own body started to shake uncontrollably. I let out a piercing scream.

"Gackt-San! Don't leave!" Though his body disappeared, his voice still remained.

"HEY, YOU UGLY OLD HAG!" He shouted.

My body started to shake uncontrollably again.

After five seconds, I found myself panting with my eyes wide open on my bed.

"Hey! You old hag! Finally! Do you see why I have to try and wake you up so early in the morning? It takes forever!" A little boy with large bug eyes and thick, long lashes stared directly at my face. I stared at him for the longest time, and then I took a glance at what I was wearing.

Holly crap

"Get out!" I nearly started spitting saliva everywhere but before I could, I shoved the little boy out of my room.

"You know, a thank you would be nice!" The little boy shouted through the door. When the door was locked, I quickly changed out of my baby blue shorts and my practically transparent white tank top.

I slipped on my gray school uniform which consists of a short, collared sleeve, buttoned down shirt, a light grey, knee length, pinned stripe skirt, a black tie, and a jacket the same color as my skirt.

I swung open my bedroom door and let it hit the wall. As you can see, I'm not in the best mood at the moment.

Three hours ago at 3:00 a.m., I was finally able to fall asleep after finishing my homework. Usually you would think, "Dang what a procrastinator," but what if I told you that it's unusual for me to finish my homework so early? Being a seventeen year old who works night shifts at a bar on weekends and afternoon shifts at a supermarket called Genki Living on weekdays, it's hard to find a decent time in the day to finish my homework.

A loud banging noise was made after I slammed the door. This gave the little boy the signal that I was done.

As if on cue, the little boy scurried his way towards me and just as I expected, he gave me a warm bear hug.

"Su-mi-re Oh-nee-chan! Oh-hi-yo!" The little boy spoke syllable by syllable, pronouncing each word with accuracy.

You may be thinking, what a quick change in personality but you see, he has to be like that in order for me to wake up from my slumber.

My anger quickly subsided when the little boy gave me a toothy grin.

"You ready? Let's go. You have to walk me to the bus stop." The little boy known as Shota used a cute and whiney voice.

"You should have wakened me up earlier! What if I wasn't able to walk you into the bus and say hi to the hot driver?" I playfully nudged him with my hip.

Every morning I would walk Shota to the bus stop and meet eyes with a handsome bus driver. How is being a bus driver sexy? I don't even know myself but the way that man presents him self is just … HOT. He looks as if he's only a college student.

"That's all you care about Nee-Chan. You're supposed to care about my safety not some stupid bus driver!"

I rolled my eyes.

Shota is only five years old but he has the mouth of a rotten teenager that's fifteen. And no, he is not my son. I do not have a dramatic back round that consists of an ex-boyfriend who left me with his son while he runs away with some other woman. Let's just say it's a bit less cliché.

I became an orphan at the age of sixteen which was last year after my parents died of an accident. The mini mansion from which I use to live in burned into ashes. From my parents down to my favorite underwear decorated with brown bears, they burned. And together they left me. But they also left me with their inheritance. Okay so now you must be wondering, why the heck am I working so hard then? I have to pay for the damages of the fire because the accident was said to be started by my own parents. That inheritance is the only thing I have left from my parents. I guess I'm not strong enough to except the fact that their gone. Well, at least not yet because I believe that that fire was no accident.

"Hello? Earth to Sumire-Chan."

At the call of my name, I snapped out of my trance. I felt Jin Sung nudge me gently while staring at me with his worried eyes. Well I guess I can't blame the kid for worrying. Only Jin Sung knows of my unstable condition. You see after the accident, I tend to blank out a lot or "faint". It started a few days after my parent's funeral. Every time I think about them, my head throbs uncontrollably.

"Oi who you calling Sumire-Chan? It's Nee-Sama to you."

You may be wondering, then who's the kid? This five year old boy was a lost puppy I found on my way home from work. Walking back from my night shift from the bar called Yorokonde, I stupidly decided to take the short cut to my home. Yes it was a dark, scary and dirty alley way. Some person can pop up and try to kill me. Ya da ya da ya. But heck, it was one in the morning and I needed to get some sleep.

I gripped my purse tightly and being the paranoid person that I am, I glanced behind my shoulder every five seconds. Who knew I would regret doing so, so much. During those five seconds, I tripped. Wanna know what I tripped on? It was none other than Shota. The night I found him, he knew nothing of his past. He still doesn't remember it now. The only thing he still remembers is his first name. Since he didn't have a last name, I let him have mine. So, the little boy whom I tripped over in an alley way is now formally known as Kotana Shota.

"Sumire Nee-Chan I just really wanna ditch you right now!" Shota walked away while stomping childishly.

_Was I having another moment again?_

I quickly followed behind him while grabbing an apple on the way.

"Think fast Shota." I tossed the apple his way.

_Sorry kiddo, but an apple is the best thing I can do for you this early in the morning. _

Shota caught the apple and continued to speed walk towards the exit of the apartment door. He walked towards the elevator and clicked the arrow that pointed down. He waited a few seconds before clicking it again but this time, he clicked it a lot faster and more clicks were added.

"Grrrr! Why doesn't this thing work?"

_Shota, that thing hasn't been operating since you first came. _

I sighed at his stupidity and slowly made my way towards the stairs after locking the door. As I reached the last stair case, I stopped to wait for Shota and caught my breath.

When Shota came into view, I started to walk again. We reached the side walk in front of the apartment and made a left turn. In about two minutes, we've reached our destination. A large yellow school bus waited in front of the bus stop bench while many kids stepped inside.

Shota and I began to panic for fear of not being able to get him into the bus. I wouldn't have time to actually walk him to school if he missed this bus.

"Shota run!" I shouted.

_Aw sucks, I don't get to see Mr. Hot Bus boy today…I usually greet him every morning. I wonder if he'll notice. _

When I reached the bench, the bus started moving. I sighed.

_Who am I kidding?_

Right when I was about to walk away, the bus pulled over and made a loud honk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After hearing the loud honk, I glanced over my shoulders and saw a hand stick out from the front window of the bus. I immediately knew it was the bus boy. I smiled knowing that I was important enough for him to stop and wave to.

The bus began to move again while I lightly waved, smiling like an idiot. After watching for about ten more seconds, Shota stuck his hand out. The hand became a shoulder, and then his head popped out. He smiled and waved.

---------------

I reached school and made it just in time before the bell rang. It's very convenient to live so close to your school. As usual, I sat at the way back of the classroom. Since I don't have any friends, why bother trying to make a conversation with my peers? If they don't bothering speaking to me, I don't bothering answering to them. The entire girls in the school hate me, and all the guys just keep staring at me. I seriously don't know why.

My class is very…typical. There's the hot guy group, the pretty girl group, and the nerdy group. Guess what category I fall into?

The teacher came in and taught his lesson. I slowly began to doze off…

HAH yeah right. The day you see me, Kotana Sumire, fall asleep in class is the day we discover how the universe was created.

Still wondering what category I fall into? Teacher's pet. But I'm not a teacher's pet for your information. Is it my fault that I have the special gift of charming teachers? Is it wrong that I respect my elders and voluntarily help them run errands?

The bell rang, indicating the five minute break that gave time for the next teacher to come teach our class. After another bell rang, it was time for lunch. The students quickly made their way out with their lunch boxes while I made my way over to Shota's school.

I walked out through the cafeteria exit because that was just the way the crowd was moving. I was glancing at my cell phone to check time and bumped against someone who apparently was not very happy.

"Sorry." I said emotionless. Yeah it's kind of a habit I developed in school since I'm not used to talking to anyone but myself.

"Hey! Is that how you speak to your senpai?" a tall male teenager with light brown hair slowly lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"I said I was sorry," I stated obviously. "And besides you're eighteen, only one year older than me." The boy looked at me as if I was an alien. With one last glance at him, I walked towards the exit. As I reached the grassy area of the school, my wrist was tugged and I immediately turned around.

"Hey! No one has ever been so rude to me before." The male I bumped into silently sent me his anger to me with a sharp glare.

_You call that rude? What about you?_

I scoffed and heck, I added a snort.

"Look I have to go buy my kid some lunch so stop wasting my time."

He stared at me surprised.

_Was it something I said?_

He slowly let go of my wrist and watched me walk away.

I reached a nearby convenient store and bought Shota banana milk and some cheap pocky stick snacks. I remembered well to get him the strawberry flavored kind. I bought myself a box as will only it was the chocolate covered peanut kind. My love for chocolate will never disappear.

I sped walk towards Shota's school and saw him waiting for me at the front gate. He smiled while running towards me. Shota's small arms barely reached up to my waist. It's not that Shota is short; it's just that I'm taller than your average Japanese girl. Standing at a height of five feet seven, I'm taller than most of the guys that attend my high school. That's also probably another reason why guys avoid me other than my cold exterior. But I don't mind, it's a plus for me. My height serves as a scare crow that keeps pesky crows that want to take advantage of me away.

"Alright, alright, time's up I have to get going or I'll be late for class. The only reason why they let me out of the school is because I'm such a wonderful student." I joked. The truth is, what I'm doing right now is formally known as ditching. But is it called ditching if you go back to school and make it in time for class?

"Just five more seconds Nee-Chan." Shota was still clinging to me.

_One, two, three, four, four and a half, four and three quarters, four and one eighth, five. _

"Time's up Shota."

"Alright," Shota said while grabbing his share of the Pockey sticks and banana milk. He waved at me and ran back to his school. I glanced at my cell phone again and started running back to school.

During my trip, I munched on my Pockey sticks as fast I could, so fast that I almost chocked.

I reached the hallway of my school which was still filled with students. I sighed in relief. But as I walked pass everyone, the hall way started to quiet down and low whispers that were obviously about me, were heard.

"Did you hear? I heard that Sumire-Chan was raped and left stranded in a dark alley way." A girl stated.

"Well I heard that someone paid her to have a one night stand with him and she ended up getting screwed and moneyless." Her friend replied.

"Oh that explains a lot about the kid then."

_What in the world?_

"I guess when there are no parents to raise you, you start becoming reckless."

I started walking faster and the whispers became louder. I ran up the stairs to the roof top and flung open the door. This place is where I like to be when I'm feeling lonely at school. This is everyday. I promised myself I wouldn't care about these things so instead, I sat down next to a dumpster and rolled up into a ball.

"Sumire-Chan?" I heard a deep voice call my name. I looked up only to find the light brown hair boy from before with a cigarette held between his index and middle finger.

"Oh it's you." I coldly replied.

"I'm sorry about stopping you earlier." He ruffled his hair. His light brown bangs were carelessly pushed to the back only to fall right back down again, concealing his large dark brown eyes.

_Why is he so good looking? _

I rolled my eyes. And he saw.

"Look," he said a little bit louder this time while dropping his cancer stick and stomping over the small fire. "I'm trying to apologize here and that's not something I normally do."

"Well if you didn't try to stop me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation." I said this while gritting my teeth. Yeah I'm a pretty harsh person. But this ability only came after my parent's death. I trust no one.

"Heck if you told me you had to take care of your son I would of let you go!"

"Well if you just accepted my apolo- WHAT!"

What the hell is this kid talking about?

"I was stunned that you said you had to take care of your boy. So I followed you. I couldn't believe you had a son until I saw it for my-."

"And thus starting the rumors," I interrupted.

"Yeah… that too."

"Look here kid," I had a habit of calling everyone that since I have a habit of thinking I'm so very mature.

"I have a name you know. It's Yamashita Manatsu." I heard him mumble

"Well whatever your name is, I don't have any energy for this and I definitely don't have a son so just leave me alone." I'm tired.

"Wait, how could you not know my name!"

I stared at him with sleepy eyes.

"The only names I know in this school are the teacher's names and my own." With that, I slowly stood up and walked towards door that lead me back to reality, the exit known as the entrance which lead back to the crowded hall ways of Tokyo High School.

"Well now you know mine!" he yelled towards me. "It's Yamashita Manatsu! Remember it!"

The volume of his voice lowered when I shut the door.

I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of him now.


End file.
